


|| Once In A Oneshot ||

by Chaimeera_Flame



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Platonic Relationships, Probs some smut later, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaimeera_Flame/pseuds/Chaimeera_Flame
Summary: Small one or two chapter stories of random scenarios of certain characters. Some characters featured may be original, some are from works other people created like anime or videogames.
Relationships: Aimee Sierra Romero/Kroe Haichi





	|| Once In A Oneshot ||

**Author's Note:**

> Will add my original characters. Will also add characters and oc just because. Essentially a Oneshot. Sorry this is just a crackfic for my pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Cast:  
> Aimee Romero (OC)  
> Kroe Haichi (OC) 
> 
> Setting:  
> Coffee shop AU  
> Bestfriend to lovers AU

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"Can I have a medium brown coffee please? Usual toppings and a blueberry muffin."

"You know you can just order the usual, Kroe."

Said man laughed, shooting back a simple remark at his best friend's sarcasm.

"Just in case you don't remember, idiot."

Aimee rolled her eyes, giving him what he wants since it was already prepared.

"Ready-made? Were you expecting me~?"

"Of course I was expecting you, you come by here everyday and order the same thing."

The barista sighed out. Despite it being a small, local café, it actually gets plenty of customers. That would've been a good thing if there were more people that worked there, but it was just four of them there.

It's the afternoon now, meaning that they just finished the stressful jam-packed morning. Thankfully, she doesn't get the night shift, meaning only one part of the day stressing.

"Hey," A hand waved in the front of her face. It snapped Aimee out of her little trance. She looked up to see Kroe's face laced with concern.

"Are you alright? Ya seem kinda out of it."

"Oh, just a bit stressed out." Aimee let out an exasperated laugh.

"You know how it is during the mornings, glad my shift ends at 5."

She took a glance at her watch. '4:38' it read. "Looks like I'm good to go in a few minutes."

"Well that's good to hear.." Kroe muttered out, making her look in confusion. His face flushed a dark red.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, did I say that out loud? God-fucking damnit" were the thoughts going through his mind as he sulked himself into his hoodie.

Aimee giggled at his actions. "You look really cute when you're flustered~" she teased, making Kroe sink further into the warmth of his clothes.

Before he ended up dying of embarrassment, a tap on his shoulder made him come out of his shelter.

"Hurry up and finish your food," Aimee said, Kroe responding with a look that said 'Why the hell should I?'

She let out an amused huff, "We're going out later. It's almost time for my shift to end, so finish up." The girl walked to the back door, but not before telling Kroe to wait outside for her.

Since there's no harm, he did as he was told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kroe planted himself beside the wall, waiting nervously for his friend. Did she ask him on a date? No they were just hanging out that's all! Just hanging out.

A few minutes passed and Aimee finally came outside. The sides of her brown hair was put into a braid and tied at the back, leaving the rest of her hair resting on her shoulder. She was wearing a white turtleneck sweater and black leggings.

With how absolutely stunning she looked, he felt a bit self conscious since all he was wearing was a black hoodie and dark blue jeans.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm the racing beat of his heart. Thank God it worked.

"Ready to go?" Aimee asked the taller man. She was already a few steps ahead. He gave a small nod, and went to catch up with her.

"Soo.. Where are we headed?"

Shaking her head, she grabbed his hand and started to walk faster, him tailing behind.

"You'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After moments that felt like hours, they stopped speed-walking. Aimee let go of his hand and instead walked beside him.

"Hey Kroe.."

He looked at the girl beside him, tilting his head in acknowledgement.

"When are you gonna ask me out?"

Kroe stopped in his tracks. Did he hear her right?

"E-excuse me?"

"Well, it's just that sometimes you suddenly act so flustered around me, stuttering your words, and your face gets red. Every time we get a little.. Sentimental? Agh, you get what I'm saying."

She giggled, a small amount of pink dusted her cheeks.

"You're usually very confident. So I guess it's pretty unusual when you don't act like a teasing egotistical bastard. Sorry if I assumed anything.."

He let out a small sigh. They knew each other so well. I mean, they should since they became friends during freshman year of highschool after he had transferred to that school from Japan. Now, they were already graduates.

A smile crept towards his face. She read him like an open book. There's no reason for him to hide things.

"Hmm.. You really are a buzzkill.."

"Eh?"

Kroe puts his hands behind his head, wearing a playful smirk.

"I was planning on a really extraordinary way to confess, but since you already did it for me.."

"No wait! I didn't say anything!"

A laugh escaped his lips. His hand patted the top of the other's head. A complete tone shift. From flustered awkwardness to playful banter. He missed this.

"I'm pretty sure you actually have no idea where to go. So.."

He grabbed her hand, intertwining them together. He began to run, her trailing behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour passed and they finally reached their destination.

"Oh thank God, I thought you would never stop." Aimee panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?"

This made Aimee look up and take in where they actually are. Her breath hitched in amazement and wonder.

They were in their old hangout place when they were younger. The floor was made of wood and cut in a circle, along with it was a wooden couch attached to one side of the circular platform.

The couch had pillows and cushions on and surrounding it. Tied to the trees were blue and purple fairy light. A Flat screen TV was on the opposite of the couch, attached to a probbaly ridiculously long extended socket.

There were CDs and books scattered. Surprisingly, there was also food and drinks. All of it was located in a clearing in the woods close to their old school.

"I'm really glad I was able to set this up yesterday. I was planning on using this on a later date but it seems that now was a good time. Oh, and uh, I had a few friends deliver the food if you're wondering."

Kroe scratched the back of his head, a bit sheepish.

Aimee laughed, joy flooded her senses. She wrapped her arms around the male.

"Now this really IS a date!"

She wanders around excitedly, astonished by how amazing everything looked. Especially now that the sun's gone down.

"Wow.. I forgot that you could see a great view of the night sky down here," she gasped. Kroe watched her run around rapidly, amused and happy that she liked it.

They spent the evening watching movies, eating, and enjoying each other's company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aimee?"

Said female looked at the other groggily, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you like me?" It was still really unclear to Kroe. Does she feel the same way he did? Or were they still just friends?

"Of course I do." a giggle escaped her lips.

"I might even say I love you."

He looked at her, surprised. Those weren't just words she would throw along without meaning.

"Honestly? I was waiting for you to make a move. For years I waited for you.." she trailed off, sitting herself up and looking at the stars.

"I've had my doubts the first time around. I wasn't sure if I actually mean those words when I developed these feelings. But when I had waited for you this long, been with you for years, I was able to figure it out."

"You had your own doubts too, no? That's why you made me wait this long." she chuckled a bit before continuing.

"You've stayed with me longer than anyone has. You've been with me through my highs and lows. Everytime I thought that you would leave, you proved me wrong. And I'm so glad you did. Because I don't imagine anyone else by my side other than you."

She took his hand in hers. Pulling him closer. Aimee gave him a warm smile, squeezing his hand lovingly.

Kroe smiled back at his lover. That's what they're called now right? He looked back at the sky, and so did she. All of the negative emotions they had disappeared. Relief filled him, knowing that she did love him as he did her.

**"月が綺麗ですね?"**


End file.
